yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Uekiya Engeika/Gelangweilt´s Fanon
Uekiya Engeika is a student at Akademi High School. This Page is a part of Gelangweilt´s fanon, None of this information is canon. Appearance Uekiya has dark brown hair kept in two wavy pigtails in the front and a bun in the back. Her eyes are light hazel. She wears a flower crown made of orange flowers, and an armband of leadership with Japanese symbols on it, though it is shown as a flower in her illustration, and green gloves. She wears the default school uniform, even if otherwise customized by the player. Relationships Aisha Aiven Uekiya and Aisha know each other since the kindergarten, but Uekiya doesn´t like her that much. Jitsumi Tsubakai Jitsumi is Uekiya´s best friend, they know each other since they were 2 years old. They grew up together and did almost everything together. Himari Loutus Uekiya and Himari know each other since they were in middle school. Himari, Uekiya and Fia bake cookies together every year in december. Fia Kaivey Uekiya knows Fia since she started attending Akademi High School. Fia and Uekiya doesn´t hangout together that much, because Fia likes to be alone most of the time, Uekiya tries to find out why since they know each other. Ivy Raysu Uekiya knows Ivy since she started attending Akademi High School. Ivy always asks Uekiya to do her homework. Dorama Koibito Uekiya and Dorama talk during class and eat a bento together at lunchtime. They know each other since they started attending akademi high Personality Uekiya is a Social Butterfly. She will pose cutely if a camera is pointed at her. If she witnesses murder, she will run to a heavily populated area and call the police. 100 Questions Please tell us your name. My Name is Uekiya Engeika. When is your birthday? My birthday is on the 9th of June Your blood type? My Blood time is A-. Please tell us your three sizes? …No. Tell us about your family composition. ??? What's your occupation? I'm the leader of the Gardening Club at Akademi High School Your favourite food? My favourite food is pizza. Favourite animal? Cute little Kittens c: Favourite subject? I think math. Dislike subject? I like every subject, I think. Is there a boy you've been thinking about? No, I have better things to do... Do you enjoy school? Yes, of course. c: Are you in any school clubs? I´m the leader of the Gardening Club What's your motto? Tough times don't last, tough people do. Your special skill? Gardening! Tell us about your treasure? ??? Describe yourself in a single word? Gardening, I think... Your forte? Gardening, of course! Your shortcomings? ??? Places in your memories? ??? What is your favourite drink? Murder on the beach. How good can you swim? Very good, I guess. Your timing in 50-meter race? uhm.. I don´t know. Your hobby or obsession? Gardening! Disliked food? Peaches! Anything you want most currently? Nah. Afraid of heights? Ye-Yeah Dislike thunder? Yes... Rainy or sunny? Sunny, definitely! Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? I always use pecils. What do you eat for breakfast? A bread with peanut butter. Do you believe in ghosts? No... Can you play any musical instruments? No. Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Outdoor definitely! Ever in quarrel with your sisters? Nope. Do you have a cellphone? Yeah, it´s Pink and it has roses on it OwO. How long is your commute to school? Usually 6-7 minutes. Do you have more friends than most? I think so... Your favourite sports? None c: How good can you cook? I can´t cook, but I can bake c: Favourite colours? Pink and teal Anything you can never forgive? Cheating... How tall are you? ... Shoe size? … Your dreams? I want to run a Gardening center c: Do you have any marriage desires? Not at this moment, I think... Do you dislike hot drinks? Yeah Do you like bitter coffee? Nah, not really Bed time? 9pm. Wake up time? 5am. When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Futon! Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Not really... Do you have any tips on losing weight? No… Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Warm Soba c: Tell us which arm is your dominant arm? My right arm. Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I got a sweet little kitten c: Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ??? What's the name of your school anthem? … What's your favourite flower? Violet Roses! What's your favourite saying? Every ending is a beginning. What's your favourite four kanji phrase? I don´t know. What comes to mind when you think about spring? ??? And summer? Beach partys, Murder on the beach... What about fall? Halloween, pumpkins, pumkinpie. And then the winter? Christmas, cookies, gifts. If you had a time machine, where would you go? back to the future c: Do you like reading manga or short stories more? I like short stories more. What's your allowance? … uhm... Tell us something a lot of people say about you. "She´s sooo kind and sweet" What are your hobbies? Gardening and drawing... Tell us your weight. I don´t like to say it... What are you capable of? ??? What do you wear when you go to bed? Pajamas with sweet little kittens on it Has anyone ever asked you out? Yeah. If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? I would hangout with my friend and my family. Tell us about your daily routine. I eat a bread with peanut butter , go to school, go to the Gardening Club, go to class, eat a Bento with Dorama, go to class, go to the Gardening Cub, go home. What is something you always carry with you? Gardening Gloves... Western food? Japanese food? Japanese food. How do you commute to school? I walk to school What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? I pet my liitle kitten. What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? I take a shower c: Where are you living right now? In Buraza Town. What kind of place is it? It´s a very beautiful place. What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? I became the Leader of the Gardening Club What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ??? Do you like roller coasters? Nah! How's your eyesight? Normal, i hope... What's your favorite holiday? Christmas!!! What job do you have in school? I´m the Leader of the Gardening Club... I take care of plants and help other Students. What do you do in your freetime? I take care of my plants. How long do you study every day? 2-3hour. Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? Jitsumi Tsubakai! What do you do on the weekends? I take care of my plants or hang out with friends. If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ??? Are the school rules really strict? Nah. What do you have for lunch at school? A bento. How many friends do you have? A few. Do you take any detours when you go home? Nah Are you interested in any actors? Definitly NO! What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? I kinda liked it c: Gallery UekiyaEngeika Watermark.png|Base by AkikoChan1, Armband by Shin Higaku the occult club PE leader Category:Gardening Club Category:Students Category:Social Butterfly